<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>驱魔paro设定借用衍生，三四二九脑洞 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741609">驱魔paro设定借用衍生，三四二九脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>角色设定是从泽和她朋友岸的paro脑洞衍生出来的！原设定请见：https://episode.cc/read/kishitaorin/my.190103.112059/4</p>
<p>【备注：这设定其实我才看，我就听泽说了一下，脑洞都是我一时兴起用角色属性瞎开的，所以可能和原本设定有出入，ooc请见谅，就当看着爽大家自己看看吧】</p>
<p>三号是狼人，四号，二号，九号都是人造人。<br/>因为谈到开车，我就用这个设定来了一发狼人发//情。【感谢泽让我整理后发上来】<br/>人造人我思考的就是原作那种，所以也按照原作分一下类型。狼人发/情/期纯按照我个人喜好搞的，一秒脑中瞎凿洞。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A - Relationship, A3/G4, D2/H9, E2/H9, 三号/四号, 二号/九号</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>驱魔paro设定借用衍生，三四二九脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三号发/情/期提前了，因为种种原因。【如果他们也是需要去战斗的背景的话，可能是伤口和药物导致的】<br/>九号小天使依旧是负责治疗的，也负责全员的身体琴况。所以会把各种生物特有的生/理/期和一些身体所需详细记录，监督，和帮忙照顾。所以每次三号这个时期也有有一定周期的，九号也会来检查情况提前进行点准备。<br/>但是这次因为提前了，所以九号完全没有准备也不知道。他只是照例来检查上次战斗后三号恢复情况，却发现三号不对劲。<br/>三号被身体情况带动，脑袋不清醒，表现出很抗拒和暴躁，加上性/*欲强，对于周身很敏感，对于并不是他需要发泄的对象，他对于突然靠近触碰自己的人反应很剧烈。<br/>完全不知情还非常关心的九号正赶到身边要给予检查，完全没想到自己太近了。但他也因为很近，所以看出来情况，凭借知识确认了三号提前的意外情况。可是还没来得及进行下一步，就被三号一把抓住按到地上。<br/>三号在混乱中并不缺人眼前的人是九号，一方面带着压制靠近者的想法，一方面是要让对方来帮自己度过特殊时期。可别说他要对九号做些啥了，他那个力气对九号小身板来讲就很危险和吃力，更可况控制欲让三号直接粗暴的擒住他，九号差点被掐死。</p>
<p>此时来找九号的二号恰好看到，发现情况顿时急了，立马上去把三号踢飞【踢飞？？】。<br/>他并不清楚三号突然发生了什么，只能第一反应是这个狼人发狂了，当然肯定是有原因的，但不管是什么都很危险，而且已经给九号造成伤害。<br/>所以以防万一，二号想的是只要要压制住三号，所以打算战斗。好在被二号救下的九号赶紧提醒说，三号是因为一些特殊情况引起了提早发/*情，不过原因还没搞懂。因为这个时期狼人很敏感和混乱而且无处发泄从而暴躁，所以刚才那些是意外。<br/>但这也不是办法啊，二号还是决定控制一下三号。就在双方要打起来时，四号接到九号连忙发出的求救信息，立马赶到。<br/>四号一下子就明白三号怎么了，九号也说了一下。这期间三号看到四号出现，就忽然不那么胡乱往前冲了，这其实主要是因为这种时期三号需要四号，而且感情倾注点也在四号身上，所以他不会暴躁的去攻击压迫，反而会被吸引。<br/>而且面对四号出现，多多少少有镇定效果，即使他们俩平日看起来老吵架，可感情基础却在不断加深。<br/>四号看情况稳定，顿时提出这件事这次也自己来处理吧。而且本来三号和四号现在的关系大家都有目共睹，每年发/情也都是四号来的，可以说除了四号无人能胜任这种事，也根本不会随便让其他人来。<br/>但即使四号也不会拒绝三号，也知道这个时期的狼人是怎么样的，可是等他看到九号被掐成那样，还是有点发火，毕竟这样的三号就是一头毫无理性的野狼，甚至差点造成同伴的伤亡，更何况是他们集体保护的对象。<br/>这里大概就开一段三四小斗嘴吧！<br/>二号听从四号的话，带着九号离开，四号留下来和三号独处。<br/>斗嘴让身体情况大脑混乱且占有欲强的三号非常烦躁，加上他每次都说不过四号，这次也被四号挑衅的口吻弄的要爆发，直接就扑了上去。<br/>意外的，四号没继续生气的打飞他，而是真的让他抱了。但四号也没有主动服软到躺下就让他控制自己，加上他是Gunner和Attacker都偏向的身体，所以力气也很大，不会被轻易制服。<br/>四号依旧说什么“你这样真不成样子”，却一副苦恼仍不会表现在脸上的样子。可他也发现，在他身上后三号就好多了。<br/>三号也像是抱住四号，抓住四号后，那个存在即使再怎么惹自己不甘心，却也这时候赶到了满足和冷静。因为三号满脑子都是四号的事，刚才那些情绪也都是因为面对着四号，现在的样子也唯独是面对四号。<br/>这些四号都看出来了，所以他才会留在这里，现在的三号是个真的渴望和重视他的人，容不下其他。<br/>然后就…<br/>顺势做起来了！！！</p>
<p>二号那边是回去九号房间，赶紧检查九号情况。<br/>九号倒是说没事，自己也能处理脖子上的掐痕之类的。<br/>九号解释说，发/情/期的狼人这种都是可以理解的，三号桑不是故意的，也是因为自己在那个时期突然就靠近和碰了他，把对方刺激到了。<br/>二号坦白讲，人造人和狼人不同，是没有那种生理期的。所以即使从理论上他知道三号当时意识模糊混乱，可那种被生/理和本能支配情绪，他无法想象。加上他也不会和九号似的为了医疗去理解那么多，所以他无法理解三号那种危险行为。<br/>九号为难又无措，但也知道二号又在苦恼刚才的判断，所以他就反而去安抚了几下二号，还道谢。<br/>九号揭开脖子上的环，刚才掐出来的痕迹，还有环被押入皮肤的勒痕，在他的白皙的脖子上形成了一片红色。不知道为什么，盯着那里竟然有一种特别的色/*气感，二号觉得自己这样想很糟糕。<br/>可心里还是心疼的，因为他很重视九号。明明是照顾大家帮助大家的九号，却因为这样陷入到了危险里。<br/>二号很少见的作出了肢体接触，摸上了九号脖子，询问他感觉如何。<br/>还说，即使不需要发/情。期，任何生物之间的感情也是可以用肢体交/合来作为一种形式的。九号说自己知道，而他们之间的感情其实他们俩都知道，现在即便是单纯的九号，也读得懂气氛的不同，乖乖的迎合上去，坦白了自己的接纳。<br/>然后就顺势两个人第一次开始了…！<br/>【泽吐槽：二号太直接了，说好的纯情害羞boy呢？】<br/>【我表示：既然都是那种关系了，这种也是可以做到的，该做就做，中间可以有些小细节推动一下！】</p>
<p>三号现在充满了占有欲强和兽性，所以每次这段时间，他就会不自觉地老去咬四号。<br/>四号每次做完，全身都是咬痕。红的，青的，还有血点子…四号虽然每次都嫌弃的说让三号节制点，但其实每次床上被咬时都没回避和拒绝，其实还挺爽。<br/>三号的爪子也可能会冒出来，因为兴奋。虽然他都并不是要伤害四号，还会有意识的移开手指避开四号的皮肤，可是因为占有欲，偶尔行动粗野，伸手去控制四号和换姿势时候，时常会不小心刮伤对方。<br/>不过啦，因为那时候正激烈着呢，其实他们都不那么在乎了。都顾不上了，而且也不严重，小伤平日战斗都习惯了，四号也不在乎，反而这些成为他们的催/情/剂。</p>
<p>每次发/情/期/期间做完后，四号等到下面能动，就都会去找九号处理身上的伤口。<br/>每次他都一身咬痕和抓痕，老把九号吓到。<br/>后来每次三号的发/情/周期来临之前，九号就都赶紧准备好各种药啊，创口贴啊，给四号备着。<br/>虽然发/情/期都会持续几天，但没次做完后，三号都会稍微缓和一段时间点，在开始下一波。<br/>这回搞定后，四号要去处理身体上的情况，却想到什么后拽起来了三号。他说三号该去给九号道歉，毕竟差点把他们的团宠掐死。<br/>三号肯定答应啦，脑袋清醒啦。<br/>三号也不是坏人，和大家处的也好，作为前辈也很照顾同伴和后辈，也会保护和宠九号，所以就乖乖的去了。【特别乖的大狗狗！虽然被四号训了还知道干了啥后一点尴尬】</p>
<p>结果四号还奇怪怎么没看到九号。要是以前九号每次都急匆匆的来找他，或者严阵以待给他治疗。<br/>两人就找着找着去到九号房间，敲门后里面开门特别慢，最终打开后竟然是二号！<br/>二号神色有点不对。敏锐的前辈们肯定都发现了真相，尤其是四号，连二号头发上的辫子散了都注意到了。<br/>三号询问九号呢？九号还好吗？结果话题突然一转，提到二号身上和屋子里的味道不一样了，特殊的味道。<br/>看二号细微的动摇，俩大人很快就意识到这俩刚才干了什么！总之二九的第一次就这样暴露了。<br/>二号使劲克制自己的表情，尽可能冷静，并且对于问题都是简短“嗯”下。其实也没有必要否认，但他也不想细说。<br/>他本除了和九号亲近以外，和其他人就保持稳定的距离。<br/>三号就吐槽：你脸那么可怕干嘛？我有没有责备你。你们关系全员皆知，这步迟早的，反而你们那么久那么单纯都没往下发展，我们才搞不懂呢。【说话很直，四号没拦住】<br/>三号这一说，即使二号懂他意思，但也羞到要崩不住了，表情扭曲【会被误会的扭曲】</p>
<p>这时候睡着的九号被吵醒，看到前辈们顿时慌了。而且他不是因为自己的样子，而是因为注意到四号情况，发现自己竟然耽误了工作，着急了起来。<br/>于是二号立马起来说：四号桑，对不起！我现在就来帮你处理！<br/>结果想不到，因为他是第一次做，直接痛得要死。结果他没能起来，就呻吟着倒回床上。<br/>大家都顿时担心起来，九号还连连说自己没事，自己可以处理自己的情况【他有很认真的学习过这种事后受伤的处理啊，各种生物之间的情况啊。只是从医疗角度去了解的，所以可以很直白的说出来】<br/>二号因为是E/D，所以力气都比九号大，身体也比九号强，所以他做完后，九号就很容易虚脱，直接昏睡过去了。九号不光消耗很大，而且二号控制不好力度，第一次就会让九号本来就会稍微出血的下方，受伤得更厉害写，腰也很疼。<br/>被四号和三号提醒了九号可能有的情况和身体造成的影响后，二号有一点懊悔【但是被九号治愈安抚了！】而且因为九号之前累到直接睡过去，所以二号只是为其做了清理，处理伤口这种事除了简单的意外，无法很好的去处理。<br/>四号就和九号说：你还是别动了，让我给你检查一下，我来给你处理伤口，反正药物和其他东西都在你房间。<br/>毕竟四号也是经历过很多这种事的【和三号时还会伤的更严重，可后来他就能避免了】，这方面也算是九号的前辈，所以很有经验。所以他提出来这回九号交给他照顾，他会传授一些知识，并且帮助没法好好行动自己处理的九号处理伤口，确保九号的安全。<br/>毕竟四号一向很靠谱，他也不是会占便宜的人，他说保护照顾九号那肯定就是没问题，所以信任的三号和二号就被请出去了。<br/>其实三号因为发情期情绪不稳，看到四号要留在这里给九号处理什么的，莫名有点不舒服【虽然他不是有意的】<br/>四号看出来，就轰他出去。还说自己这几天都会呆在三号身边，一会就回去，去床上等自己【这话很直白，弄的三号差点害羞炸毛】。对九号道歉这事，晚点再说吧。<br/>所以就…嗯，三号和二号气氛微妙的被关在了门外，四号去帮九号了。变成了，四号不但没先自己接受治疗，反而先去治疗一下可怜的Healer本人。</p>
<p>泽的脑洞衔接：<br/>被晾在門外的三號與二號，這時一隻六號經過，問他們幹嘛呢，二號沒打算說話，三號朝六號不耐煩就很兇。<br/>六號察覺到點東西之後就「嘿～～～」然後開始嘲笑他們，九跟四打開門就看到快打起來的幾人…</p>
<p>我继续接一段：<br/>六号吸血鬼的话，会不会也闻得出来三号提早发/*情呢？<br/>然后六号添油加醋说：你这发/*情呢，为啥不老实在床上啊？你走着不怕下面硬了吗？你站在这里，难道你要和二号来一发呀？<br/>胡说八道的讽刺，弄的前面俩各种额头爆十字路口。<br/>【泽补充：六號應該能發現大概還會笑三號是被主人嫌棄的大狗（？？？）】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>